The Gluttonous Dragon
by Onishin Tsukitenshi
Summary: He was one of the most hated students of the school. But he had a secret. If he ate something, he would get its powers. One night, he was killed by a Fallen Angel and was brought back as a Devil. With his new life, he will gain more powers, becoming stronger than ever. He will find people he can consider his friends. He will show the world why he is called... the Gluttonous Dragon.
1. The Dragon Awakens

**I know, I know. You want me to update my other stories. I want to update them. I really do, but I'm having writer's block with them. So for now, I guess you'll have to settle for this story.**

 **Also, I have pages on DxD Fanon Wiki for Evelyn from Devil of Blood Lily and the characters in this story, so go check them out! A quick warning, though, there are spoilers about the characters' pasts and abilities.**

 **By the way, this story bashes several characters, including Issei.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD**

Chapter One

Kuruoshi Yasei woke up with a scowl. The sunlight shined onto his face, blinding him for a moment. Cursing, he fell out of bed and got up. "Damn it," he growled as he got back up. Looking into his bedroom mirror, he stared at his reflection. His red eyes glanced over his black hair and paused at his pointed ears. His tanned skin seemed to shine, drawing attention to the tattoos on his body. Grimacing, Kuruoshi sucked in a breath through his sharp teeth. Looking at the clock, he left his room and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ku-chan!" said Kosui, his younger sister. She waved at him as she set the table. "Now then," she said, "remember to not start fights, okay? I know that you fight a lot, but you need to be careful."

Grumbling, he said, "I know that, Ko. You don't have to tell me." Shoveling his breakfast down his throat, he quickly left the house, waving a goodbye to his sister.

On the way, he ignored the suspicious looks that various people sent at him, just wanting to get to school without trouble. Unfortunately, he was not able to do so. "Well, look what we have here. It's the Gluttonous Dragon of Kuoh." Kuruoshi looked at the person who spoke. He was a typical delinquent, with tattered clothes, piercings, and bleached hair. Behind him, a group of teenagers, obviously his followers, grinned maliciously and showed off the pipes, bats, and various makeshift weapons they had.

"What do you want, Chinko?" growled Kuruoshi. "I have somewhere to be, as much as I don't want to be there."

Chinko snarled and retorted, "Don't you look down on us, freak! We've been waiting to get revenge, so just stay still and let us kill you!" He leaped forwards, swinging his pipe. Kuruoshi merely stepped to the side, striking the teen in the stomach. As Chinko stumbled back, he roared, "Get him!" The gang descended on Kuruoshi. The teen ignored their threats and weaved back and forth. He grabbed one by the neck and slammed him into the ground, then picked him back up and promptly used him as a club to beat the others. Chinko paled and stuttered, "Y-you got lucky this t-time! We'll g-get you f-fo-for sure someday!" He and his gang ran off, leaving their weapons behind.

Kuruoshi grunted and went back to walking to school. A few minutes later, he arrived at Kuoh Academy. He ignored the whispers from his fellow students, opting to head to class.

"Why does he even come here?"

"I bet he doesn't even have good scores."

"He should do the world a favor and die."

"I know, right? It's only a matter of time before he decides to become a criminal."

"If my eyes aren't tricking me, and they aren't, these are Yasei's penile statistics: length is ****, width is ****, and peak performance is ****."

Kuruoshi tripped and fell on his face. Getting back up, he glared at Aika Kiryu, as did everyone else. He sputtered, "Damn it, Kiryu! Why'd you have to say that?" He huffed and skulked off, not noticing that the girls were looking away from him with massive blushes while the boys glared with even more hatred than before.

Arriving at the classroom, he went to his seat in the back of the room and sat down, looking out the window. He ignored the students, who also did their best to ignore him. Sadly, the silence was not to last.

The Perverted Trio, who consisted of Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama, went up to him. They were the only students in Kuoh Academy (including the grade school, middle school, and college divisions) whose reputations were worse than his. Additionally, they were his only tormentors in the entire campus because nobody else was reckless enough to even think about considering the act of antagonizing him. Fortunately, they were absolutely pathetic. At least five times a week, they would be caught attempting to peek on girls. Every time, they would resist the attempts to get them to stop, and every time they would fail.

Matsuda said, "Alright, freak, this is the day we beat you up!"

Motohama added, "Yeah, and all the girl will flock to us and we'll be harem kings!"

Issei finished, "Yeah, and we just might add your sister to our shared harem even though she doesn't have huge ti-" He never got to finish his sentence, courtesy Kuruoshi's fist.

Kuruoshi growled, "Talk about my sister like that again and I'll kill you! Now fuck off before you'll get full-facial surgery instead of another nose job!" He glared at Matsuda and Motohama. They glared back, but faltered when the tanned teen bared his teeth, increasing the intimidation factor.

Matsuda shouted, "Just wait, you damn bastard! We'll become harem kings, then take all the girls so you'll die a lonely virgin along with the rest of the bastards in the world!" With Motohama's help, he picked Issei up by his feet and dragged him over to their seats on the far side of the room.

Kuruoshi returned to looking out the window, ignoring the whispers of the students. However, he did note that the only time the students talked about him in a way that was not negative was when he turned his aggression on the Perverted Trio or chased off gangs that would regularly harass the students.

The day went on rather slowly, and Kuruoshi was impatient. When lunch finally came, he practically ran out of the room and went to the roof. He eagerly opened his bento and dug in, moaning in delight. Ever since he turned fifteen, his hunger rapidly increased, and at times was nearly insatiable. Fortunately, Kosui's cooking always seemed to temporarily sate his hunger.

Suddenly, he frowned. Looking at the shrimp tempura, he muttered, "Too soft." He picked it up and held it in his hand. Looking around to make sure nobody was looking, he focused on his food. Slowly, a small flame came to life under the shrimp, and started to grill it. A few seconds later, the flame went away and Kuruoshi resumed eating. Looking at the cloudless sky, he recalled how he gained the ability.

 _Flashback_

 _On a dark night, Kuruoshi was walking home after helping at a nearby soup kitchen. Unknown to him, he was being followed. In the shadows, a brown tabby was following him. Although one would not have thought much of it, the cat was not ordinary; it was actually a Stray Devil that was once a Nekomata. "Time to feast," hissed the Stray. It grew larger, to the size of a large dog, and leapt at Kuruoshi, who barely dodged._

 _Kuruoshi swung his arm out in an attempt to defend himself, and managed to scratch the Stray, drawing a drop of blood. The moment he smelled it, he hunched over and fell to his knees, his mind blanking out. The Stray purred, "Oh, giving up already?" It slowly approached, not realizing the danger it was in. Kuruoshi suddenly lunged at her, and the last thing it saw was a set of sharp teeth._

 _Kuruoshi tasted something weird in his mouth. Reflexively, he swallowed. When he realized that he was tasting meat, he mumbled, "What the…" He looked in front of himself and saw a half-eaten animal corpse. Looking at himself, he realized that he was halfway finished with the heart. Paling, he was about to run away, but his hunger overwhelmed him. On instinct, he rapidly scarfed down the remains of the corpse, and hurried home. However, he suddenly had a headache._

 _Knowledge and memories started filling his brain, and he leaned against a wall to catch his breath. Looking at his hand, he tried something he saw in the memories. Kuruoshi focused his energy into his hand, like the suddenly obtained knowledge had told him. A flame flickered to life and danced in his palm. The teen blinked. Quickly putting out the flame, he quickly went home and cleaned himself, throwing away the bloody clothes._

 _The next morning, he woke up with a start. Remembering what happened, he decided to try again in secret, to make sure that the events of the previous night were not a dream. When he saw the flame in his palm again, he realized that it was true. Suddenly, he realized something. If eating that large cat-like animal creature gave him this power, what powers would he gain from eating other beasts? Kuruoshi grinned maliciously, the fire in his hand casting shadows on his face._

 _Flashback End_

Ever since that night, Kuruoshi kept his eyes open, looking for more creatures like the Stray. Unfortunately, of the countless animals he ate, only five gave him power. Two merely increased his pyrokinesis ability. Two fish-like creatures gave him the ability to control water. And the last one, which looked like a mix of a cow and a snake, gave him the tattoo-like runes, which he quickly realized increased his already impressive strength, speed, and durability, as well as the other skills he gained.

Kuruoshi looked at his bento, realizing it was empty. He sighed sadly and made his way back to his classroom. Sitting down at his desk, he failed to notice that everyone was looking at him. When he realized it a few moments later, though, he asked, "Why are you all looking at me?"

A girl squeaked and whimpered, "The entire high school division of the school knows about what Kiryu-san said about you earlier today!" Kuruoshi groaned and slammed his head into his desk, surprising them.

He whimpered, "Thanks to her, I can never get married…" He shrunk in on himself, oblivious to the dry looks the girls gave him. He twitched when he felt someone pat his back. Looking up, he saw it was a boy in his class named Kogu Kengeki.

Kogu was a boy with black hair and brown eyes. He was one of the top five smartest students in the entire school. He was considered the kindest person in the school as well. Although it was not well known, Kuruoshi would occasionally help out at the local orphanage, where Kogu worked. Because of this, they were good friends.

Smiling sympathetically, Kogu said, "I know it's embarrassing. But hey, that's life. Do you have any idea how hard it is to watch the kids at the orphanage? I had to stop Miya and Sayori from running around the place naked _again_." He slumped to the ground in a depression. He cried, "I was too late though. A businessman passing by saw them! Now Miya and Sayori can never get married, and they're only _six_!"

It was Kuruoshi's turn to comfort his friend. He awkwardly patted his back, saying, "That's terrible. I can't imagine how horrifying it would be if it happened to my sister." The two of them were oblivious to the stares of their classmates, who stared dryly, aside from the Perverted Trio, who had recovered and settle for glaring.

Coughing, the teacher, who had been standing at the front since Kogu started sulking, drew everyone's attention. Kogu quickly returned to his seat, as did everyone else. Satisfied, the teacher began the lesson. Meanwhile, Kuruoshi thought, _'I wonder what's Kosui's making for dinner?'_

By the end of the day, Kuruoshi was eager to leave. He ran out the gates, headed for his house. However, a scene he found interesting caught his attention. He saw Issei speaking with his friends, but he seemed to be bragging about something. Moving to a better position, he saw a girl standing next to the brunette pervert. Secretly moving even closer, he hid behind the corner of the wall.

As Kuruoshi eavesdropped on the conversation, his eyes narrowed. The brunette was boasting about how he got a girlfriend before they did. The teen knew that there was no way that any of the Perverted Trio would even get a girl to be close to being neutral towards them, considering that at least twice a month they would scream at the top of their lungs in public that they fantasized about raping every female in Kuoh Academy. They would add that their targets included the girls from the grade school, middle school, and college divisions. Everyone in the academy also knew that whenever the Perverted Trio said the word "harem," the more accurate description was "collection of sex slaves."

Kuruoshi though about what he could do. _'I'll follow them on their date,'_ he decided, _'ruining it will teach him a lesson saying things about Kosui!'_ His mind made up, he went home, planning out how he would sabotage the date. Little did he know, that night would change his life forever.

…

Late at night, Kuruoshi shifted his position behind a tree. He wore a black leather jacket that was zipped up and dark jeans. Listening carefully, he watched as Issei and the girl, Yuuma, as they walked into the park. His eyes narrowed as the girl whispered something to the boy. The next moment, something unbelievable happened. Yuuma transformed, her clothes disintegrating and reforming, while she became older, changing from a teenage girl to a woman in her late twenties. She created what looked like a spear made of energy and swung it at Issei, who managed to avoid it only because he had backed up to ogle her breasts with a large lecherous grin.

Realizing this was a chance to gain more power, Kuruoshi charged in and attempted to tackle Yuuma. While he was unsuccessful, he did manage to make her lose her aim and impale a tree instead of Issei. Getting back up, he grinned ferociously at her and said, "While I'm glad that someone finally decided to off the damn perv, I'm more interested in what you just did. It's not every day you see someone make a spear out of energy."

Smirking, the woman said, "You seem interesting, boy. Very well. Since you're much more impressive than the worm over there, I'll humor you." Her back hunched, confusing Kuruoshi. To his surprise, black angel wings burst out, and she flew up. She said, "I am Raynare, a Fallen Angel, and I will be the one to kill you." She formed another spear and threw it at him.

Kuruoshi dodged and inspected the weapon. Curiously, he said, "Just what is this made of?" He reached out to touch it, but hissed as the spear lightly burned his fingertips.

Laughing, Raynare said, "Foolish human! It's made of light. A pathetic being like you can't touch it without being burned!" She threw another spear, and Kuruoshi dodged it as well. Taking a deep breath, he focused energy into his hand, which burst into flame. Rearing his hand back, he thrust it at Raynare, letting loose several balls of flames.

He smirked and said, "How do you like that? I found out I could do this, and now I have a target to use it on!" His grin turned into shock when he saw the Fallen Angel simply bat them away.

She said, "Not bad for an inexperienced child. Too bad you forgot we have a spectator." Blinking in confusion, Kuruoshi wondered who was watching, but remembered a certain pervert.

Spinning around, he saw Issei, who was still ogling Raynare. The brunette screamed, "Tits! I saw tits!"

With a twitching eyebrow, Raynare asked, "Would you mind if I killed this worm first?"

Kuruoshi, whose eyebrow was also twitching, answered, "Go ahead. Just make it extra painful. You know the hentai Kuroinu?"

Blinking, the Fallen Angel said, "Yes, but how is that relevant?"

The dark-skinned teen replied, "He makes Volt look like a prude and even has extremely similar goals. That's how relevant it is."

Raynare, not needing any more answers, promptly summoned a light spear and threw it at Issei, who somehow still hadn't payed attention to anything other than the fact he saw Raynare's breasts. He was promptly impaled through the chest, just below his sternum.

Issei fell to his knees, screaming in pain and coughing up blood. Looking down at his chest, he managed to ask, "Wha…" Looking up at his attacker, his eyes widened. He grinned lecherously again and shouted, "Black thong! I saw a hot lady wearing a black thong!"

Raynare promptly scowled, and threw three more light spears at him. One cut off his nether regions, while the other two broke through his ribcage and pierced his lungs and cut a deep gash in the side of his heart. Additionally, the two spears went all the way through his body, forcing him to lean back as they dug into the ground. Turning back to Kuruoshi, she said, "Now, where were we? Oh, I was about to kill you too." She summoned a spear and charged at him.

Getting into a boxing stance, he dodged to the side and threw a flurry of punches. They forced the Fallen Angel back, causing her to tumble to the ground. Standing over her, Kuruoshi grinned and said, "Weren't you going to kill me? Looks like I'll be killing you instead." He raised his hand, which was filled with flames. Just as he was about to bring it down, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Looking down, he saw that Raynare had stabbed him with a knife.

She grinned and said, "Did you really think you defeated me? Foolish human. But I will admit, you were more powerful than I thought." She got back up and flew away. Turning her head back, she left a final message. "Know that you died, thinking you could defeat me, a superior being."

Kuruoshi growled and held his hand to the wound, pulling out the knife. He grunted in pain as he felt the injury. Looking between the knife and the stab wound, he came to a reluctant decision. He created a flame and pressed it to his wound, roughly cauterizing it.

He got back up and stumbled away, not knowing he was headed towards someone. Meanwhile, in the park, a red-headed Devil revived Issei Hyoudou, not knowing she was making one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

Collapsing to the ground, Kuruoshi looked up and saw a young white-haired girl he barely recognized. She knelt down and said, "I remember you. You helped me once. Now I want to repay the favor. I can save your life, but you have to swear your loyalty to me an give up your humanity. Do you accept my offer?"

He grimaced. He had no intention of submitting to someone. He was the Gluttonous Dragon, and he refused to look weak! However, the thought of getting revenge on Raynare cemented his decision. Gathering the last of his energy, Kuruoshi said, "I accept." The girl nodded, and his world went black.

Kuruoshi groaned. He got up in bed… wait, what? Fully awake, he looked around. "Was it a dream?" he muttered. Looking at his stomach, he saw the scar left by the cauterized wound. Blinking, he was about to get out of bed when he realized his hand was on something. Looking to his left, he saw the girl from last night sleeping next to him. Paling, he realized she was completely nude. He also noticed that his hand was lightly squeezing her breast. His face burning red, he pulled his hand back and fell out of bed.

The commotion caused the girl to wake up. Rubbing her eyes, she said, "So you're awake. I'll explain things later. I know you're confused, but this isn't the time."

Kosui called, "Ku-chan, are you alright?" She opened the door and froze. Taking in the sight of her brother wearing nothing but his boxers and a girl younger than she was completely nude in his bed, she came to the wrong conclusion. Growling, she demanded, "What is going on?" Several objects started levitating around her, drawing her attention. Blinking, she said, "And what is this?"

The white-haired girl said, "I'll explain downstairs." She put on her clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen, the two siblings following after her shortly after. Sitting at the table, she said, "Now you can ask questions."

Kuruoshi went to the point. He asked, "Who and what are you?"

The girl said, "I am Sena Yaegaki. I'm a Devil. I brought you back to life last night."

Blinking, Kosui turned on Kuruoshi and demanded, "Explain. Now."

A long explanation later, the girl sighed and said, "Alright, I have only one question left. What happened upstairs with the floating things?"

Sena said, "You apparently have a large amount of magic power for someone your age. I believe that it focuses on moving items with your mind, also known as telekinesis."

Signing, Kosui said, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

The white-haired girl said, "I'm staying here from now on. Ku-chan is my newest servant, so he needs to be assisted until he adjusts to being a Devil. I'll be helping you with your powers too."

Kosui sighed and said, "Fine. Just… just go to school." As the two Devils left, she made her way to the fridge and pulled out a large bottle of cola. "I need a drink." Throwing her head back, she started chugging the bottle.

 **So yeah, a new story. But in my defense, not only do I have writer's block for my other stories, college is taking up a lot of my time, so updates will be sporadic. Really sporadic.**

 **Please review, constructive criticism appreciated, but no flames. Keep your insults to yourself.**


	2. Learning About the New World

**Sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. College took up a lot of time, and so did other factors in my life. And there was a blackout that screwed me over because I was on the computer at the time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD**

 **Chapter Two**

Kuruoshi pursed his lips as he processed what Sena told him as they walked to school. He said, "So pretty much I'm weak to holy stuff, but because I'm allied to you, I also work for this Grigori place by default even though it consists of Fallen Angels, which are technically the enemies of Devils. And after classes are over, you'll have someone take me to meet the rest of the group and so you can explain more. Also, we get stronger by making contracts with people. Is that it?"

Nodding, Sena said, "Pretty much. Also, your sister is one of Prosopida's regular clients. The only reason I found your house was because I asked him for directions because he recognized you as her brother."

Kuruoshi nodded, not registering what she said. A moment later, he said, "Wait, what?" He didn't get to press further; they had arrived at school. As they walked in, whispers spread throughout the courtyard.

"Why are they coming here together?"

"Did he force her to do things with him?"

"What did he do to force her to walk with him?"

With a blank stare, Sena said, "I was going home from the convenience store when I saw Yasei get attacked by someone with a knife. I helped him get home because he still got hurt. It was late, so his sister let me stay for the night." The tension eased, and the two students were able to go to their classes without difficulty, though some students still looked at Kuruoshi with suspicion.

Before they went their separate ways, Sena muttered to Kuruoshi, "Pretend that last night's events didn't happen. Tell a different story if someone asks. Keep it close to the one I told. As I said, I'll send someone to bring you to me later." Nodding, the teen headed to his classroom.

Arriving at his class, Kuruoshi went to his seat and flumped into his seat. Kogu, who was already at his desk, asked, "Hey, something wrong?"

Before the newly-reincarnated Devil could say anything, Issei ran up to them, sticking his finger in Kuruoshi's face. He shouted, "You saw her, right? I know you were there that night!"

Kuruoshi quickly leaned back and said, "Get out of my face, Hyoudou. And you better elaborate. Who do you mean by 'her'?"

Issei shouted, "Don't play stupid! I saw you there last night when I was with Yuuma-chan!"

The dark-skinned teen said, "What the hell are you talking about? The only thing that happened last night that stands out to me in my mind was that I nearly got killed by some psycho bitch!" Noticing the bewilderment in the classroom, he elaborated, "I was out on a late night walk. I was in the park when I ran into a lady who was acting strange. I was trying to see what was going on, but she tried to stab me."

Huffing, he continued, "One of the only reasons I didn't get killed was because she got distracted when her blouse slipped to show her nipples. It bought me a bit of time. I managed to get away, but she still stabbed me. It's a good thing I know a few ways to treat a stab wound, or else it would have gotten really bad."

Issei blinked and sputtered, "W-wait! You saw her tits! How come you're acting like it's nothing?!"

Sighing in exasperation, Kuruoshi incredulously inquired, "Are you serious? Are you saying that if you were in that situation, you'd focus on checking out her breasts instead of trying to not get killed?" When Issei could provide no answer, he groaned and facepalmed.

He took a deep breath and calmed down. Turning to Kogu, he finally answered, "Anyways, where was I?"

Frowning in concern, Kogu asked, "Are you sure you should be up and about so soon?"

Kuruoshi replied, "I'm fine. I found a lighter on the ground and used it to burn the area where I got stabbed to get it to stop bleeding." To prove his point, he raised his shirt to show the burn mark, which Kogu could tell was recent. "See? It's fine."

Shaking his head, Kogu said, "You should at least still get it checked out later. It might get worse."

The newly-reincarnated Devil grumbled, "Fine, I'll have someone look at it later." He turned to the front of the classroom in time to see the teacher walk in and start the lesson.

Kuruoshi barely paid attention to the lesson, thoughts and questions regarding the previous night filling his mind. That, and he was wondering what Kosui made him for lunch, as well as what to have for dinner. He glanced at the clock and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

When classes finally ended, Kuruoshi stayed behind, waiting for whoever Sena sent to pick him up. A few minutes later, he was tired of waiting and got up, making his way to the door. However, as he was about to walk out, someone stood in his way. Looking at him, the Devil recognized who it was. The person standing in front of him was Kakucho Futopara.

Kakucho was a second-year student with light skin, black hair, and blue eyes. Standing just a few inches taller than Kuruoshi, his emotionless demeanor struck an imposing image. Surprisingly, he was only half-Japanese; his mother was Italian. As such, he was considered one of the most handsome boys in the school. Due to his formal and respectful personality, he was dubbed the Knight of Kuoh.

Sighing, Kuruoshi asked, "What do you want, Futopara?" Although he and Kakucho didn't get along, they certainly didn't have animosity between each other. If anything, they were on neutral terms.

Calmly, Kakucho said, "Yaegaki-san asked me to take you to her. She says it's about what happened last night." He stepped to the side and continued, "Please come with me. I guarantee that it will not take too much of your time."

Kuruoshi said, "Alright. Lead the way." The duo walked in silence, ignoring the whispers around them. Soon, they reached an isolated part of the school, almost devoid of students. Almost, because there was a group of easily distinguishable students there. Of course, he recognized Sena, but it was the others who caught his attention.

Kakucho calmly said, "We're here. Everyone, our new peerage member has arrived." At that moment, all of the individuals turned towards the duo. Kuruoshi took this chance to see who they were.

The first, a second-year student, was a girl known only as Eva, since she had no surname. Called the Golden Phantom due to her silence and blonde hair, she was regarded as one of the most mysterious students. Her red eyes stared at Kuruoshi, unblinking and unwavering. Nodding faintly, the girl turned back to her homework, which she already started.

The next person was another girl, a first-year student at that. Sarah Carlisle had white hair and green eyes, as well as two scars on her face. Despite the scars, she was considered one of the cutest girls in the school. Noticing Kuruoshi's gaze, she looked away shyly and blushed, fidgeting uncomfortably due to having someone pay attention to her.

The third person, despite having a very feminine appearance and wearing the female uniform, was actually a boy. Hana Kamakiri was a third-year student heralded as the school's "flower" due to his name and fragile appearance. The boy nodded at him and gave a small smile. Softly, he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we get along."

The next person, a second-year student, was a girl with blue-green hair and green eyes. Chiho Nekonome was considered the school's second unofficial mascot, just after Koneko Toujou. The girl bluntly looked at the red-eyed Devil, munching on a slice of tuna. A moment later, she swallowed the slice of fish whole and returned to her food, grabbing another piece of fish.

Cristal Sangsue, a first-year student, was another student who stood out among the school. Heralded as the Princess of Kuoh, her blonde hair and red eyes gave her the appearance of a foreign, well, princess. It certainly didn't help that her demeanor and personality added on to the image. Smiling cheerfully, she said, "Hi! It's nice to meet you! I hope we get along!" She waved at Kuruoshi then returned to her book.

The next student, again a girl, was a second-year student Kuruoshi was able to recognize as Kayo Taberu. Known as the Snow Angel of Kuoh, she was a girl with white hair, pale skin, and red eyes. Much like Kogu, she was well known for her kindness. With a small smile, she said, "Nice to meet you, Yasei-san. If you need any help or have any questions about being a Devil, feel free to ask me. Other than that, I hope we get along."

Finally, Kuruoshi turned to the last person in the group. Seeing who it was, he promptly scowled. He said, "Oh, it's you. Why am I not surprised?" However, he internally screamed, _'For the love of everything out there, why did it have to be her?'_

Snapping back, the girl snarled, "What's that supposed to mean, fuckface?"

Usa Nousagi was a second-year student. She and Kayo were sisters. However, unlike her sister, Usa was not a friendly person. In fact, she was the most violent student in the school, much more so than Kuruoshi. With red eyes constantly glaring at everyone, slightly messy white hair, and a near-permanent scowl on her face, she had the appearance of a delinquent. Well, technically only one red eye was constantly glaring because her right eye was covered by an eyepatch, which made her look like a delinquent even more. She was called the Dark Queen due to being a complete opposite of her sister.

Getting up, she stormed up to the newly-reincarnated Devil and continued, "Answer me! You got a fucking problem?"

Before the confrontation could escalate, a voice called out, "Sorry I'm late! I had to make a few stops. Am I late to see the new guy?" As the boy arrived, he turned to Kuruoshi and continued, "Once again, I'm sorry that I'm late. It's nice to meet... Kuruoshi? What are you doing here?"

Shocked, the teen replied, "Kogu? I should be asking you that! Wait. Don't tell me..." He looked at his friend, then at the group of Devils.

Catching on as well, Kogu said, "Well, this is ironic. I didn't know that you were the new person to join Sena's peerage."

Sighing, Kuruoshi commented, "Yeah, who knew that this would happen? On the other hand, I guess that there's a lot to explain." Seeing the others nod, he mumbled, "Now where should I start?"

…

"So yeah, that's how it is," finished Kuruoshi as he scratched the back of his head. Everyone looked at Sena, who nodded. Stretching, he continued, "Now that it's over, didn't you tell me to get my stab wound checked, Kogu?"

The teen nodded and replied, "Yeah, I did. Just hold still so I can check it." He knelt down, lifted his friend's shirt, and checked the burnt scar, holding a hand over it. Kuruoshi was about to question his actions when a magic circle appeared in Kogu's palm. A few seconds later, Kogu said, "Well, I just started healing the rest of it. Sena's not the best at healing, so she did what she could. Good thing, too. Turns out that the internal area where you got stabbed got torn pretty badly, meaning that the knife was probably serrated near the tip. They're mostly gone thanks to what Sena did. Also, your diaphragm got nicked, but it's fine now."

A moment later, he removed his hand and said, "All done. You should be fine now, but try to take it easy. We don't want you getting hurt again before meeting the rest of the peerage."

Blinking in surprise, Kuruoshi repeated, "Rest of the peerage?"

Sneering, Usa snarked, "Are you so fucking stupid to think that it's just us? Man, you-" She was cut off when Kayo stopped her, shaking her head.

The white-haired girl said, "Sorry about her. To put it simply, there are five other members of the peerage, but they're not students. In fact, they're adults. You'll be meeting them later today, though."

Sighing, Kuruoshi asked, "And where will I be meeting them?"

Finally speaking up, Sena answered, "You'll be meeting them at our secret meeting spot. Come on, let's go." She got up and walked away, gesturing for everyone to follow. "Everyone, remember to show up separately in groups. Ku-chan, you're going with Kogu and Kayo."

Kuruoshi sputtered as the others, save for Eva, Chiho, and Kakucho, either chuckled, giggled, or in Usa's case, outright cackled at the nickname their King gave him. Sighing in resignation, he followed after the aforementioned duo.

Half an hour later, Kuruoshi stared at the peerage's meeting place, eyebrow twitching. He bluntly asked, "Doesn't this place seem a bit too cliché for a secret hideout?" The location in question was located in a less-traversed area of Kuoh, in the back of a dark well-hidden alley that was surprisingly devoid of any mess. He had noticed that it was unusually easy to see in the alley, considering that it was late in the afternoon and there were no light sources nearby. Chalking it up to being a Devil, he wondered what else he would learn from the others.

Kuruoshi was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear Kayo speak to him. "Yasei-san," the girl said, "let's go in. And yes, it's rather cliché, but it's the only place we can be together all at once and leave without drawing any attention thanks to the layout of the alleys." As she said this, Kogu opened the steel door – wait, was that seriously made of tungsten carbide? – and beckoned them to come in.

Walking through the door, Kuruoshi noticed that the hideout was well-lit in contrast to the darkness of the alley. Following his fellow Devil, he walked down the hall and eventually entered a room that looked a lot like a conference room, with a long table and multiple chairs surrounding it, as well as a large screen mounted on the wall. He noticed that there were only three empty seats, with the other thirteen chairs occupied. Hesitantly, he went over and sat between Sarah and a sleeping woman with blonde hair. As Kogu went over and sat between Kakucho and Eva, Kayo sat next to Usa, who was sitting at the end of the table, across from a young woman with brown eyes and short blonde hair.

Looking around the table, he recognized all the peerage members he had met, and glanced at the members he did not meet. One was the sleeping woman he was sitting next to. The next one was the woman that Usa sat across from. Looking across from him, Kuruoshi met gazes with a young man with blue eyes and blonde hair with brown tips. Slouched over next to the man was a young woman with silver hair and red eyes. Finally, Kuruoshi looked at the most conspicuous person in the room. He was a man with slicked back black hair, and wore a black and white mask that hid his eyes.

Lightly rapping her knuckles on the table to get everyone's attention, Sena announced, "Now that everyone is here, we can get to business. First off, we have a new member. Ku-chan, please introduce yourself."

Grumbling at the nickname, the aforementioned Devil got up and said, "I'm Kuruoshi Yasei. Nice to meet you all. Please take care of me." He sat back down, internally wincing at the last sentence, which wounded his pride.

Nodding in satisfaction, Sena continued, "Ku-chan, it's time for you to meet the remaining five members of the peerage." She gestured her hand lightly as the five adults in the room stood up. Kuruoshi twitched; he didn't even notice the blonde woman next to him wake up when Sena started speaking.

The blonde man said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuruoshi. I am Eungdal Ilijali. If you'd like, I can teach you a few things to help you get used to being a Devil."

The woman next to Eungdal softly voiced, "Ah... Kara Gibel. Hello."

The masked man smiled and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Prosopida."

The short-haired blonde woman, looking up from her phone for just a moment, disinterestedly said, "Yo, I'm Saya Kemushi." After a few seconds of silence, Kuruoshi realized that she would not say anything else.

Finally, the blonde woman next to Kuruoshi faintly smiled and said, "Kuruoshi-kun, it's a pleasure to meet you. Call me Aurora. If there's anything you need, just let me know and I'll do what I can to help." Her motherly tone and lack of exhaustion surprised the teen; he had expected her to be apathetic due to just waking up.

The next couple hours was a blur. Kuruoshi could barely keep up; learning about how he now had enhanced abilities and could speak any human language. The multiple reports on the peerage members' activities and findings confused him, until he locked onto two certain words that Eungdal said. Suddenly standing up, he interrupted, "Did you just say Fallen Angels? I fought one last night!"

Blinking, the blonde man said, "I see. Well, that actually brings me to my next report." Getting up from his seat and turning on the TV mounted on the wall, he said, "As Master Sena requested last night, I have analyzed the knife that was used to stab Kuruoshi Yasei." As the screen showed a zoomed-in image of said knife, he continued, "I first thought it was a normal knife. But on closer inspection, I noticed something." He zoomed in even more on the photo, tapping on a certain area near the tip. "There was something off with the serrated edge-" He ignored Kogu muttering, "I knew that it was serrated!"

"The serrated edge had something off about it. When I looked more closely, I found that there was poison on the blade. Normally, I wouldn't think very much of it. But it was the type of poison that told me that something was wrong." Everyone's eyes narrowed at this part. Taking a deep breath, Eungdal continued, "The poison used, called Samael's Spite, is an extremely potent one that has not seen in many years, due to how rare it is."

Raising a hand, Saya asked, "Just how rare is it?" The answer came, but not from Eungdal.

Aurora spoke up and answered, "You're lucky to be hearing about it. And Eungdal is lucky enough to have both known about it and seen it. That's how rare it is. Eungdal, please continue."

Nodding, the blonde man said, "Anyways, the poison is so strong that the longest it has ever taken to kill someone or something is six hours, and the victim was a creature infamous for its poison resistance. So that leaves us two questions. How did the rogue Fallen Angels get their hands on Samael's Spite? And how," he asked as turning to look Kuruoshi right in the eyes, "how did you survive it?"

Eyes wide at the information, Kuruoshi managed to answer, "I... I don't know..."

His eyes narrowing, the the blonde Devil said, "I see. Anyways, that concludes my report."

Half an hour later, it was time to leave. Sena said, "Alright everyone, it's time to go. We meet here again in three days. Eungdal, Kayo, stay behind for a bit. There's something I want to talk to you about privately."

Walking after the masked man, Kuruoshi said, "You're Prosopida, right?"

Nodding, the man replied, "Yes, I am. Is there something you need?"

The teen said, "I heard that my sister is one of your clients. You better not try anything with her."

Chuckling, Prosopida placated the teen. "There is no need to worry. I simply help her tend to the house." Walking away, the man turned back and said, "You care very much for her. I like that. Know that since you are now part of this world, you must be prepared to protect your sister. I pray for your sake that you will be able to."

As the man walked away, Kuruoshi stood silently, the words echoing in his mind. Shaking his head, he left the hideout and made his way home.

Back inside, Sena looked at the two and said, "I know that you're both hiding something about Kuruoshi. What is it?"

Eungdal answered, "What I didn't mention in my report is that I also studied Yasei's blood, which was still on the blade. Somehow, it was consuming, and even absorbing, Samael's Spite, something that should not be possible. But somehow his blood was practically undergoing phagocytosis with the poison. We need to investigate more."

Sena nodded and said, "We're going to look into it anyways. Kuruoshi's hiding something too, but it's up to him if he'll talk about it. What about you, Kayo?"

Pursing her lips, the white-haired girl said, "He's like me. Ability-wise, I mean." Seeing their eyes widen, she continued, "I know. Going by how I went through it, we need to be careful with Kuruoshi. I just hope that I can teach him to control it. And I'm praying that his isn't anything like mine. By the way, you said that he helped you once. What did you mean?"

Sena cryptically replied, "Even the greediest dragon can be generous in certain conditions." A few minutes later, the trio left, and the lights in the hideout shut off, leaving the location in complete darkness.

In an empty void, a lone figure observed the events silently. It had the form of a humanoid figure with black with bright yellow flecks and golden yellow markings on the torso that had a highly technological appearance. Its body had a yellow outline and released a red glow, and was surrounded by traces of red and golden energy. The only facial feature it had was glowing golden eyes.

Without looking away from the images, it said, **"Are you going to just stay there, or are you coming out?"** For a moment, there was only silence, then footsteps echoed throughout the void. A moment later, another figure emerged.

The second figure looked much like Kayo, but with large differences, first and foremost having black hair in contrast to Kayo's white. The left pigtail was larger than the right pigtail, her eyes were violet, and her teeth were razor sharp. She wore an unzipped black cropped hoodie jacket, a black bikini top, and black short shorts. Additionally, there were two white belts over her short shorts, crossed over one another.

 **"Well look at who finally decided to wake up. Got tired of playing Sleeping Beauty?"** she mocked. **"After all, the only thing you've done is stop that brat from dying."**

 **"What I do is none of your business,"** replied the figure. **"Do not disturb me. I am watching the boy's progress. Right now, he is too weak, too undisciplined, not worthy. When he proves himself worthy, perhaps I will test him. After all, it seems that the one you are watching has taken an interest in him as well."** As the figure said this, it felt two bumps and pushes at its back, as though something was trying to get out.

Smirking, the girl said, **"We'll see. We'll see..."** As she walked away, she finished, **"You better hope that your kid survives, 'cuz if not, well, sucks to be you."** Disappearing into the darkness, she laughed, her cackles echoing in the void.

 **Please review, constructive criticism appreciated, but no flames. Keep your insults to yourself.**


End file.
